Kyle xy Season Four
by Howarand
Summary: what will Kyle and Jessi do to protect his Love one.
1. Chapter 1

Kyle Pov

"I will hurt everybody you love. "Said, Cassidy with is annoying accent. "I will hurt the Trager's and Jessi wishing she were dead, starting with Amanda first."

My heart pounding, I never thought I would hurt someone in my life before but Nicole was right, I change, The Kyle I was change I am a change I do not know to be change if it's a bad thing.  
I know in my heart I am changing to protect my family. Protect the things I love, protect the innocent child's and the adults, I cannot let him kills the babies he tried to makes my clone with, Latnok need to be stop.  
My brother Cassidy words ringing in side of my heads.  
I will heart anybody you love Kyle the Trager's Jessi wishing she were, and I will star with Amanda first.

I left my hand with a lot of Anger filling my face raising it to the air. This time I lost the reality of me; I didn't care what I was about to do.  
I punch him across his face throwing him threw the glass making glass flying everywhere.  
I walk to him on the floor picking him up with one hand lifting him up by his throat. He tries to breath and was having a hard time doing it.  
You cant do it Kyle said Cassidy with my hand tighten harder on his throat.  
"What make you so sure I said?  
"Because." He stops and Cough.  
"Because Grace Kingsley my mother."  
Why is that have to do with anything I said eying him suspiciously.  
"She's your mother too.'  
I drop him with force to the ground. Knocking him out.  
How could I be this evil brother the murderer?  
Maybe he's lying to save his sorry ass. He need to tell me the truth I can't be this guy brother. No I can't.

My anger flaming up by each second I can feel my heart ready to blowing up but I need to control myself.  
I grab him by his collar you lying I said,  
I could feel my heart going heavy from all those news.  
"You lying I repeated again but when I look at his heart rate, I can see he was telling me the truth."  
"Kyle I am not lying." Said Cassidy I am your brother.

This the word again he is my brother how can that be, how come Adam kept this big secrets away from me, Now my own blood brother standing in front of me threatens my family.  
How could that be, aren't your brother supposed to helps each other not trying to kills the other brother love one.

**Jessi Pov**

After Amanda and I knock Nate unconscious I started to read the paper he stole from Kyle.  
When I learn all the truth I grab Amanda hand and ran straight to the Tragers House  
I saw the house was dark electricity coming inside of there.  
"Amanda stay behind." I said.  
"I need to check the house first before you step inside But "Kyle." she answer.  
"Trust me I snap you don't want to kid kidnapped again by Latnok."  
"Fine said Amanda but I warned you already I would tell Kyle I want him back.

"How could she's think about asking Kyle back in a time like this? Doesn't she know who those Latnok is that messing with her ex boyfriend of course not?

I went inside slowly watching my step to not step on the glass that lying in the floors, if someone come inside without wearing a shoes it could cut their sole open directly.  
"Kyle what are you doing? I ask.

I saw his hand in Cassidy neck with rage on his face, Cassidy was barely breathing. He keep saying same thing over and over again. It's true Kyle it's true.

Kyle heart rate was building up I want him to kill Cassidy I want to watch Cassidy died asking for forgiveness, asking us for his mercy.  
"Please Kyle he breathe." I have never seen this Kyle beating somebody up like that choking him; I knew Cassidy killed my mother I would love for him to die right now. But I couldn't help it I have to stop Kyle from killing him I will. Because I know Kyle would be regretting killing his own brother all his life if he get to, Kyle not a  
Killer.

"Kyle." I yelled raising my voice up for him to hear me. Let go of him, I know you don't want to kill him you will regret it all your life  
He looks at me surprised but still having the rage in his face.  
He kills your mother Jessi Kyle shouted and he will kill you and the Trager's and Amanda, I cannot let him do that.

I touch Kyle I can see he's calming down by my touch. I grab his waist pulling him away from Cassidy. We will deal with him Kyle I said, Tom Foss would deal with him.

Cassidy Pov

I was surprise Kyle almost killed me; they said he, wasn't dangerous, Jessi was the bad one. She save's me from Kyle calming him down. I could hear them talking about having Tom Foss deal with me.  
Tom Foss I never met this guy before but Latnok know about him he's Adam Balin best friend, He's the one that helping Kyle and Jessi destroyed our Clone project. I got to tell my mother about this Kyle and Jessi got a protector.

I run outside breathless running before Kyle and Jessi Saw me gone, I saw Kyle blond girlfriends Amanda outside I could take her now, But they will caught me, I ignore her and I keep running to save my life to go to my mother, I know my mother going to have war.

I have to tell my mother everything about our plan, how it ruined.

Amanda Pov

When I saw this guy running outside with all his speed I new this the bad guy from Latnok.  
Jessi and Kyle been spending a lot of time together I couldn't stand outside anymore, I run inside saw the light on stuff broke inside of the house.  
I walk to the living room finding Jessi holding Kyle telling him everything will be okay mumbling to him thing I could not really hear.

"Kyle I said what happened here?" I question making both of them startled by my presence."  
"Amanda Kyle asks what are you doing here?"

**Kyle Pov**

"I was at Nate House Jessi told me to get the profile." Said Amanda.  
"Jessi I said looking giving her a weird look why would you let Amanda brake into Nate house."

"Kyle she said I couldn't Go I was supposed to be dead remember."  
"Yes I know answer Kyle why would you went behind my back and let Amanda in danger?'  
"It was not my attention Kyle." snap Jessi, I was only trying to help you, now look what I get From helping you look how you looking at me like I did something wrong and she leave. Just make sure next you have someone else to play the dead Girl. And then she stumps her feet and disappears.

"Jessi. I called after her. I was mad at her, how could she let Amanda go by herself Amanda could have been killed.

I turn to Amanda figure I will talk to Jessi Later.  
"I am sorry Amanda," I said.

"Kyle I am scared." she cried tears slowly falling down her face. I take her soft body put it closer to mine.

This thing makes me feel worse how could I put Amanda in my own dangerous problems.

Kyle tell me your secret I am ready to hear it all  
Amanda response surprised me.  
"Okay." I reply, "You need to sit down for this."


	2. Chapter 2

**Cassidy Pov.**

I was thinking of going to the Rack to torture the Trager's but something told me this wear Kyle go to look for them if he find me he might kill me.  
I pick my phones dilating my mom phone number. I don't want to call my mom but this the only choice I have.

I don't know My mother always Kyle over me, I am trying to pursuit Her to take a like of me more Then the stupid pod brother Kyle xy now known as Kyle Trager.  
Now my moms going to hates me more. Kyle fault. I gritted my teeth and top her phone number.  
What my moms find in this boy I know he's have a computer in his bring that can work really good He's nothing but a stupid computer. I can be more for my mom without her have to tracking me down.

"Hello Cassidy I heard her soft voice from the Phone, as soft it might be right now I am afraid it would go deeper and deadly voice when I tell her how I loss Kyle.

"Hello mother I answer my voice shaking, I have some news to tell you."  
"Yeah I heard my son she' answer happily." without yelling maybe this is my chance for me to not be the second place anymore, she knows and she did not even raise her voice.

"Who told you mother?" I ask with a smile on my face.  
You told me silly she answer I could hear the happiness inside of her voice, you make him on hour sides wrap him to you I am proud of you son.

Oh no, my mom never said she's proud of me before, I couldn't help but in yelp a frustration. How could I loss my mother voice to say she's proud of me.

"Mom I said I have a different news for you. "I, I stuttered this when I knew the yelling was going to come from her mouth.  
"You what son?' She asks quietly. "Tell me now Cassidy, you what?"  
I L. Spit it out quick Cassidy.  
"I loss Kyle I cried out. You mean you loss Kyle how could I let a stupid kid do the job for me I new I could do it myself.

"Mother I cried give me one more chance, I can do better next time."  
"How did you lose Kyle Cassidy?"  
He wasn't really in our team He was tricking us to destroy the clone project and this Jessi girl they fake her dead to get to us." I cried.  
"Wait Jessi not dead?" "Oh no."  
"What are you afraid of mother I ask?  
"She's just like her mother Sarah she will never give up until she reach her goal I am afraid she will come after us."  
Mother was right Jessi was someone that people who new her well aren't going to play dangerous game with her.  
I could remember how much pain she put me through by controlling my blood pressure.  
Cassidy meet me at Latnok we will plan to strike tomorrow.

**Kyle Pov.**  
I am so happy I told Amanda everything and she except me for who I am she told me she still love me, this put the biggest smile on my face. I walk her home safely, I guess I have to meets the Trager's now, I called them to explain it wasn't me that send them they text it was Cassidy.

Kyle thanks God you home safely Nicole through her arms around me the minutes I put my foot in the house. I could feel how shaky she is her arm cold around me holding me tight like I was gone for a year.  
"Thank god thank god." She sings.  
I pat her on her back telling her I am okay.  
"Everything would be okay." When the word leaves my mouth I new it was not true I was lying to myself.  
"Jessi told me what's happened Kyle I am scared things getting worse; I am scared it will get worse."  
"You need to have a good night sleep Nicole you will feel better when you wake up in the morning." I said trying to not make her worry.

Nate Pov  
I wake up from a headache where Jessi hit Amanda and me. I wake up  
Take shower and went to Latnok.  
Nate what happened to your head did you got in a gang fight, said Mark smiling.  
"None your business." I yelled at him making him take a step back.  
Where is Cassidy is he here yet I ask Mark forgetting what just happened.

"Nope I didn't see him at all." Answer Mark honestly.  
"Where the hell his he then?"  
I call Cassidy Phone number it went straight to voice his mail.  
I through my phone on the wall with frustration, why is he's not here.  
Did something Happened to him, did Jessi killed him like she almost kills him.  
It's not I Like Cassidy; I just want to know the answer, it upsetting to not know what's going on.

**Grace Kingsley Pov**  
My plan will work I am going to take Kyle from the Trager's I am going to show him I am his real mother not Nicole I heard of from Cassidy. If Kyle joins me He will have everything he could ask for.

"Mother where do I put this bag." asks my other son Cassidy.  
I don't know what to do with him; I wish he were just like Kyle, my favorites son  
Cassidy always disappoints me can't even keep his mouth shut sometimes. I told him to make Kyle believe him and take control after, what did he do, he was being stupid attacking him and now Kyle against us Cassidy will get punish if my plan failed.

"Cassidy put the bag in the car then get in the car I yelled we have some place to be, or to destroyed."


End file.
